


Fool Me Twice (Shame On- No, Fuck You)

by queerlytired



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, If you squint I mean, M/M, Other, This Is For You, barely tho idek if it counts, for everyone who was scarred by that scene, this is literally just a remake of the steve/sharon scene, which didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/pseuds/queerlytired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s been <em>trained</em>, okay. He can see a bullet coming at him from miles away. He’s a fucking <em>boss</em> at catching people thrown at him. He’s dodged bullets faster than the speed of <em>sound</em>. </p><p>So when Steve’s hand surges towards <em>Peggy Carter’s</em> niece's waist and he doesn’t see it until <em>she’s</em> leaning in towards Steve, too-</p><p>Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice (Shame On- No, Fuck You)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this waaaaaaay long ago and then completely forgot about it. but it's here now? pls enjoy.

Bucky’s been  _trained,_  okay. He can see a bullet coming at him from miles away. He’s a fucking _boss_  at catching people thrown at him. He’s dodged bullets faster than the speed of _sound_. Or near. Whatever. 

Point is, he _always_ sees what’s going to happen milliseconds before it actually does. When someone’s hand twitches to go inside their jacket to pull out a gun or a grenade, that minuscule movement where a person’s finger twitches the slightest bit against the trigger of a gun, when a person he needs as a hostage is about to sacrifice themselves rather than give up information - Bucky can _see_  it’s about to happen. So when Steve’s hand surges towards _Peggy Carter’s niece's waist_ and he doesn’t see it until _she’s_ leaning in towards Steve, too-

Well.

Technically he should’ve seen Steve’s arm moving sooner, but he’s blaming this one on Wilson not moving his seat up. Even though he has a better view from the middle of the back seat compared to behind either of the seats, but nobody needs to know that. But since Bucky doesn’t see it, his immediate response is to let out a fucking _squeak_  when he _does_  see it.

 _“Move,”_ Bucky snarls, scrambling to the front seat and elbowing Wilson in the process - who curses loudly, so it must have been somewhere bad - and then he’s out of the car, a hand each on both Steve and Carter’s (God, Peggy’s _niece. Peggy’s_. _)_ shoulders, separating them. 

“Listen,” Bucky maneuvers Sharon so she’s standing a good five and a half feet from Steve, “I’m sure you’re a great person kid, really, but this guy-” he looks her dead in the eye, “Is _ninety-nine years old._ That even surpasses sugar daddies, aright? _”_

“ _Jesus_.” 

Bucky’s pretty sure that’s awe in Sam’s voice.

“ _And_ ,” Bucky continues, retracting his hand pointedly from her shoulder, “I’m not letting someone else take my guy away again. _Especially_  another _Carter.”_

Sharon stares at him with wide eyes. Bucky nods, satisfied, and stomps the two steps back to Steve. He _knows_ Steve can see what he’s about to do, so when Steve doesn’t do anything but stare at him with the same deer-in-headlights look Sharon had, Bucky grabs the front of his shirt, pulls him forward, and aggressively mushes his lips against his.

This time it’s  _Sharon_  who lets out a squeak. It really shouldn’t sound as satisfying as it does to Bucky.

Sam sticks his head out of the car window. “Jesus _Christ.”_

Bucky finally lets himself smirk when Steve clutches his shirt back and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [find this on tumblr](http://okamiaki.tumblr.com/post/144967130746/steveandbucky-ok-but-how-about-instead-of)
> 
> [my tumblr](okamiaki.tumblr.com)


End file.
